Ahab Creed
(You may provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Ahab was born the son of Dawn Island man named San and Naoki, a Shimotsuki Village woman,who met on the Baratie. When he was eight, Ahab witnessed his parents being killed by a group of bandits, leaving Ahab,as the last living member of his family. Ahab was forced to take on adult responsibilities from that point on, depriving him of the majority of his childhood. As an orphan, Ahab did whatever was necessary in order to survive on his own in Loguetown. Ahab often ran small-time scams during much of his youth. This attitude brought him in contact with one of the members of that very same bandit group that killed his parents, for whom he collected money for bets and ran numbers. Ahab even came into close-contact with the leader of the group and in doing this their leader took to teaching the fighting style ahab holds dear now known as Diable Méconnu. Despite the leader taking a liking to the young ahab it came to light that he was in fact the one to kill his mother. Although Ahab didn’t take action right away eventually working his way up from running small scams to thievery. One day during Ahab's involvement with the bandit group, the young Ahab and his accomplice attempted to pull off a scam on an elderly woman. Posing as a thief, he ran toward the woman from behind and grabbed her purse, before leaving her sight by entering a side alley. When his accomplice pretended to chase after him and fight, Ahab willingly gave the purse to this young man, deceiving the woman into thinking that he had stopped a thief. His accomplice returned to Ahab with a reward of a few belly and a loaf of bread he had stolen from the old woman. Later that day, Ahab went to the bandits headquarters with the things he’d stolen and saw a member of the group bribing Slater, a member of one of loguetowns fight clubs; one of which he collected bets for at the time. Ahab expressed his disappointment about seeing Slater act this way, and soon after became upset – Slater should be happy about being paid, Ahab opined; after all, there had been no one to mourn for his losses when his parents died and had left Ahab to fend for himself, and that one must "hustle or be hustled". Afterward, he was told that if he did not acquire enough bets to recover the ten thousand belly given to Slater, he would abandon Ahab on the streets, after which Ahab speedily departed. ' '''Later that night, Ahab attended Slater's match, sitting in the same booth as the group's leader and his right hand man. However, when Slater won and Ahab revealed that he had encouraged the pro-bender to not to throw the match, Ahab was forced to run from the irritated pair. Ahab was eventually cornered by the two other bandits and forced into the defensive until Slater helped bring the fight to a standstill and the bandit leader eventually broke it off completely. Impressed with the young Ahab’s prowess, Ahab was offered the chance by Slater to live at his dojo and train under him to become far more adept in his unique style. While the pair of bandits were immediately won over by the idea simply raring to get rid of ahab as a whole, Ahab doubted and yet the pair still held to their threat of putting the young man out on the streets once more. Ahab agreed with that assessment and used it as a reasoning to take Slater's offer for a chance at a better more honest life. When Ahab wanted to celebrate the abandonment of his criminal life, Slater reminded him they had to save what little money they had at that point, though due to Ahab betting on a Slaters victory, they had more than enough to celebrate with. Slater acknowledging the dangerous nature and moral ambiguity of their past, Ahab was determined never to return to that life and was explicitly forbade from associating with the bandit group in any way. Under Slater's tutelage, Ahab began competing in legitimate tournaments and he was even offered the chance to work odd jobs to pay rent which allowed him to focus on his training. Ahab eventually came to master the Unsung Devil style picking his own genre of music to call his own. At age eighteen, Ahab saw himself fit to go toe-to-toe with the leader of the bandit group. Later that day while he was working and Slater was out shopping Ahab was forced into confronting his lifetime enemy. This was merely due to Slater having been kidnapped while he was in town. He eventually tracked the leader down some time later after witnessing him completely decimate Slater in his old age. However ahab was far too late to truly save Slater and with that he would’ve challenged the bandit leader. It wouldn’t have taken long however for Ahab's anger to give him the upper hand. He was agile and with that he easily overwhelmed the man that had taken so much from him. In fact Ahab’s anger was so prominent he’d nearly taken this man’s head from his shoulders with a single kick. Now in the present day however Ahab work’s as the chef of one of the many restaurants within Loguetown. Amounting his life savings to eventually leave Loguetown altogether and sail the seas as a pirate to escape his past and discover his future. Ahab has a decent amount of money saved up enough to buy a small caravel class ship. Of course he’ll need a crew to help him maintain such a thing but that's what this journey’s all about right? Appearance Ahab is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with red hair and keeps his hair pulled back into that of a long ponytail. Ahab wears a dark vest over an unbuttoned white and untucked dress shirt, with a tie wrapped around the collar. Completing his attire is a pair of dark dress pants, black dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand. Personality One of Ahab's most easily noticeable characteristics is the kind, calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. unlike members of his family, he is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of his family in general. Abilities & Powers 'Unsung Devil''' One of the most startling things about Ahab is exceptional martial prowess. Having developed his own martial forms himself. Ahab has been known to be a crippling martial artist in some cases - those who have taken Ahab on in battle describe his fighting style as acrobatic, light on its feet and most of all rhythmic. This is his renowned style known as “Diable Méconnu” a form that uses the music Ahab listens to aid him in combat. More so than anything Ahab refers to this as going with the flow a nod towards his laid back personality. Ahab uses his music with his fighting style to deliver a devastating series of attacks to match the tempo of the music he’s currently listening to. The contact of the his limbs such as hands, feet, elbows, and knees will deliver a sonic reverberation throughout an opponent's body. The basics of the style however pay a nod to styles such as Tae-Kwon-Do, a breakdancing style, similar to Capoeira and Muay Thai. The Unsung Devil martial arts takes advantage of openings and uses unrelenting powerful and quick strikes to humble the opponent with bone crushing blows that keep the opponent on the defensive - wearing them down until they finally slip up and fall prey to Ahab. The point of this form is to be unrelenting despite what may be in the way. This form even in its unrelenting nature is meant to do more than just be a lethal form - these strikes are meant to maim or even seriously injure but in most cases it can and will kill in the right hands. Equipment *Kai-Kan Beats: A pair of wireless head resembling that of classic earmuffs. A bow joins together the ear-muffs, and each muff is secured to its corresponding side by a pair of straps circling it, which are connected to the headphones by two thin, curved structures, which in turn are linked together by a third, straight structure. The headphones function similar to a tone dial in the way that they hold a set of recordings. His headphones currently hold a total of a 1,000 songs giving him more than enough music to enjoy on his journey. Approved by (Here an admin or mod can put down their signature as to show sign of approval for your character so that you can begin roleplaying.)